


Don't You Dare Say You Ever Loved Me

by itsourvelocity



Series: Drown [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Cheating, M/M, jaebums a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsourvelocity/pseuds/itsourvelocity
Summary: Youngjae's not as naive and oblivious as Jaebum thinks. He knows. He's not stupid.





	Don't You Dare Say You Ever Loved Me

Once again, there is an empty space to his left side. A space where a warm body once lay. Youngjae can’t remember the last time they had fallen asleep together. Instead they have fallen into a routine of broken promises and lies: he will get a text from his boyfriend at around 5pm. It will be something along the lines of ‘I have to work late again, sorry babe’ joined with a promise of making it up to him at the weekend. And he will lie in a cold, empty bed until Jaebum comes home, has a quick shower and slides in next to him. Youngjae can almost smell the deceit lingering on him.

  
At night, they sleep facing away from each other, and although literally they are only a few inches apart, mentally they have never been so separated.  
Youngjae’s not stupid. He knows what’s going on, but cannot bear to bring himself to confront Jaebum. Instead, he pretends not to notice the fresh love bites on his partner’s chest as he rides him that weekend, accepting his apology for working so late all the time. He pretends he can’t taste someone else’s spit on his tongue.

  
\------

 

He knew all along. So why is he so distraught when he finally sees the two together? He had decided to surprise Jaebum on his lunch break, a mistake really. Showing up unannounced and a cheating boyfriend don't really go hand in hand. Nevertheless, being a CEO of a multi-million-dollar company is hard work, and he knows that Jaebum doesn’t eat as often as he should. Armed with coffee and their favourite sandwiches, Youngjae hums as the elevator makes is way up to the floor of Jaebum’s office.

  
He’s excited to spend some time with his boyfriend. And he knows it’s wrong. He knows that he’s just hurting himself even more by pretending to not notice. Youngjae’s not stupid. He’s just in love.

  
He happily makes his way to his office. No one spares him a second glance as they are all so used to seeing him there, having been Jaebum’s boyfriend for so long. He reminisces on the times he brought Jaebum this exact same meal early on in their relationship, back when they were happily together. The though leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. As he reaches the room, he notices that door is closed, but there’s a window so he peers through it curiously.

  
The sight he sees has his mood plummeting. Jaebum is sitting at his desk, paperwork spread out messily in front of him. And on his lap, is a slim brunette. He has arms slung around his neck and Jaebum’s hands are resting on the other’s round arse.

  
And they’re kissing.

  
Youngjae’s smile fades as he turns around and walks back down the hall, away from Jaebum’s infidelity.  
A woman he recognises as Jaebum’s assistant looks at him weirdly and quirks an eyebrow, as if asking why he’s going so quickly. He just plasters on a fake smile and hands her the lunch he bought for Jaebum and asks her to give this to him later, as he 'looks a bit too busy to be interrupted'. He walks back to the elevator with his shoulder's slumped in defeat.

  
On the way home from Jaebum’s workplace, Youngjae wonders why he reacted so calmly. Why didn’t he throw open the door, scream at him, throw his boyfriends lover out and demand an explanation? He should’ve made a scene; embarrassed Jaebum in front of all of his employees and exposing him as the adulterer that he is.

He supposes it’s because he’s known for so long. Youngjae isn’t stupid. He could tell from the moment it began all those months ago. And yet seeing them together, and in such an intimate position, makes Youngjae feel as though he’s been hit in the stomach. He also guesses it's because there had been a small part of him that so badly wanted his instincts to be wrong. He had hoped that he wasn't cheating, that Youngjae's mind was simply playing tricks on him. It wasn't.

  
When he gets home, he punches the wall. Not hard enough for there to be a hole, but powerful enough for there to be a dimple in it. It reminds him of the dimples at the base of Jaebum’s spine and the thought makes him burst into tears. He slides down the wall, sobs wracking through his body as he finally allows the pain escape his body through the form of hot, wet tears dripping down his face. His knuckles are bruised and yet Youngjae simply doesn't give a shit. It's nothing compared to the ache in his heart.

Once he's decided he's had enough of wallowing in his own self pity, Youngjae makes his way to the shower. He lets the scolding hot water wash away any traces of tears, wishing the pain would wash down the drain along with his tears. He stands there until the water becomes to hot and the boiling droplets sting his back in an unpleasant way before he finally exits the shower. He dries off and throws on sweatpants and a loose shirt and makes his way to his and Jaebum's shared bedroom. Deciding he's had enough of this day, he crawls under the luxurious silk duvet of their king-sized bed and closes his eyes, despite it only being mid-afternoon. He tries to ignore the images of Jaebum's unfaithfulness that have been etched into his mind, and wills himself to sleep.

He is awoken by the sound of keys sounding in the lock and the front door opening. Glancing at his phone that was laying on the bedside table, he notes that Jaebum is home at his usual time; much earlier than the times he had been coming home at for the past few months. He must have had his fun at lunch, instead of after work, Youngjae thinks bitterly. He throws back the covers, gets out of bed and makes his way to the front of the house. He plasters a smile on his face as he rounds a corner into the hall where Jaebum is dropping his keys on a small table near the front door. He greets Jaebum with a hug and a "You're home early". He pretends not to notice the way Jaebum's arms tense around him when he mentions that.

Their evening is blissfully domestic after that. Neither of them can be bothered to cook, so they order in and eat watching some random rom com. They're curled up on the couch and the whole scene is disgustingly cliche but Youngjae pretends he doesn't care.

And when Jaebum's hand starts trailing up his inner thigh, towards his dick, Youngjae pretends that his hand hasn't been touching someone else's thigh just hours before. And later, when they lay spent on their bed, chests heaving and legs intertwined, he ignores the pain in his chest when Jaebum turns and faces away from him, breaking their post-sex embrace. He silently lets the tears fall.

Youngjae's stupid. He's in love. He pretends that he is loved back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry about the angst I guess!


End file.
